1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a transistor inverter, and is directed more particularly to a transistor inverter which has a controllable amount of current feedback.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
As a prior art transistor inverter, the fundamental circuit, which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,384, as "Electrical Inverter Circuits", is employed generally. With such a prior art transistor inverter, a pair of switching transistors are controlled in oscillation by a saturable transformer to produce an envelope wave pulse signal and an output DC voltage is produced by rectifying the pulse signal.
Further, with the prior art transistor inverter in order to stabilize the oscillation of the switching transistors, a current feedback winding is provided to positive-feedback a part of the output current from the transistors.
Although the transistor inverter provided with the current feedback winding is stabilized in oscillation, the amount of current feedback becomes too excessive by only providing a current feedback winding. As a result, its switching transistors are lowered in switching speed and hence its efficiency is deteriorated.